Dans tes rêves oui !
by Journal-Intime
Summary: Harry sort avec Ginny mais ne l'aime plus. Le soir, il visite les rêves de Drago dans lesquels les deux vivent un amour tendre et passionné... Post HPRM sans l'épilogue. ABANDONNEE !


Titre : Dans tes rêves oui !

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tuer J.K Rowling et crier au monde que Harry Potter m'appartient mais non, je ne peux malheureusement pas alors les personnages lui appartiennent ! TwT

Rating : M x3

Paring : HP/DM et couples en fond.

Résumé : Harry sort avec Ginny mais ne l'aime plus. Le sort, il visite les rêves de Draco dans lesquels les deux vivent un amour tendre et passionné… Post HPRM sans l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture ! ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP/DM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Après la Grande Bataille, nous sommes tous rentrés à Poudlard. Bien sûr, tout le monde était heureux car la guerre était enfin finie mais la tristesse de la mort volait encore au-dessus des têtes. Ron pleurait parfois dans son sommeil appellant constamment son frère perdu. Ginny avait passé plusieurs nuits à pleurer dans mes bras elle aussi. Quand à George, le pauvre ne digère pas la mort de son jumeau et amant. Il fait des demi phrases, sûrement persuadé que Fred était à ses côtés et complétait ses pensées. Bien sûr, on a essayé de lui expliqué qu'il était mort mais alors il s'emporte, frappant presque à mort celui qui avait osé lui rappeler. Du coup, on se tait.

Mme Weasley elle aussi a beaucoup pleuré mais dès le lendemain, elle semblait d'attaque même si l'éclat de ses yeux n'était plus le même. Mr Weasley était là et ils s'entraidaient. La famille avant tout comme on dit.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, principalement dans le parc de l'école où étaient dressés plusieurs tombes en mémoires des élèves morts au combat. On s'assoit au bord du lac et passons notre temps libre ainsi, dans le silence.

Les cours continuent normalement, chaque professeur ayant repris son poste

La vie au château était presque redevenu la même. Manger, cours, manger, cours, temps libre, dodo. Mais cette routine plait à tout le monde, je pense. Pas le temps de divaguer ou de déprimer, on est bien trop occupé ! McGonagall a pris la place de directrice et assure en même temps la Métamorphose. Je pense que reprendre un rythme après tout le remue-ménage créé par la Guerre permet de reprendre le fil de notre vie, laissée en abandon à cause de tout les changements qu'a engendré le bataille. On aspire à une vie nouvelle : les commerçants reprennent place dans leur magasin, les maisons vides ne le sont plus, bref, tout le monde revient. Kingsley a été élu Ministre de la Magie après que Voldemort soit mort et pour le moment, on ne s'en plaint pas ! De toute façon, tout ce qu'on veut aujourd'hui, c'est la paix et la tranquillité ! Qu'on nous laisse tranquille !, disent les grands-mères chargées d'entretenir les potins entre voisins. Même les voleurs ou autres criminels ont presque tous cessé leurs activités.

En parlant de criminels, les Mangemorts sont très peu nombreux à présent. On en attrape tous les jours, leurs noms défilant dans la Gazette. Les gens se sentent en sécurité et les Aurores ont pour mission, après la capture de tous les Mangemorts, de surveiller tout actes de magie noire. Le père de Malfoy fut bien sûr emprisonné et sa femme aussi. Draco étant devenu un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dans les derniers mois avant la guerre, il n'a pas été condamné. Seul son nom est craché mais il sait qu'on parle de ses parents, pas de lui ( même s'il amoche les élèves osant insulter sa mère ). Je pense que l'emprisonnement de sa mère le touche vraiment. Dès qu'on parle d'elle, il s'emporte et semble sur le point de craquer. De toute façon, c'est une chose qu'il n'avouera jamais…. Draco….. Depuis la guerre, ce n'est plus le même…

- Harry !

- Coucou toi !

J'embrasse Ginny doucement et lui sourit. Après la Guerre, nous nous sommes remis ensemble, ayant rompu à la fin de la 6ème année. Je l'aime plus que tout et compte bien finir ma vie avec elle et les Weasley. Mon avenir est tellement magnifique; je l'imagine avec Ginny et nos trois enfants, avec Ron pour beau-frère marié à Hermione. Nos enfants seraient cousins et Molly et Arthur seraient leurs grands-parents. Oui j'espère vraiment que ma vie finira comme ça. Je serai enfin tranquille à ce moment-là.

- Tu finis à quelle aujourd'hui ?, me demanda ma petite rousse.

- À 15 heures, je crois… Et toi ?

- 18 heures. On se retrouve après ?

- O.k pas de problèmes !

Elle s'éloigne en me saluant de la main. Ron et Hermione arrivent à ce moment-là. Les deux enfin ensemble ne se lâchent pas et il m'arrive de les laisser seul car me retrouver au centre me gêne un peu trop par moments. Ils vivent le parfait amour et une chose est sûre, ces deux-là, après s'être aussi longtemps cherché, finiront leur vie ensemble. Par moments, j'ai même l'impression que tout devient rose tellement ça coule d'amour entre eux ! Pas toujours très cool…

- Bah t'étais où Harry ? T'es parti sans prévenir !

- Ah, juste prendre l'air t'inquiètes !...

- Dis-le au moins qu'on sache où tu es !

- D'accord d'accord !...

Nous sommes sortis par la grande porte, avons traversé la cour pour enfin sortir de l'enceinte du château. Le parc est rayonnant et agréable en cette période de l'année. J'aime le printemps car il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, juste bien. La maison d'Hagrid est juste face à nous. La volière étant à droite, nous décidons d'aller dans la partie West du parc afin d'être au calme. On s'allonge dans l'herbe et discutont joyeusement quand Ron nous interpelle.

- Hé !

- Quoi ?

- Vous vous rappelez de Malfoy à Noël ?

- Comment oubliez ?, s'exclama Hermione. Tout le monde est d'accord, il ressemblait à un mort !

C'est vrai que Noël fut légèrement noir. Avant ce jour, Draco, bien qu'il soit de notre camp, était souvent insulté par ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher lors de l'intrusion de Mangemorts à laquelle il avait du participer. On le regardait de haut et le frappait sans cesse. Lui se laissait faire, ne se défendait jamais ce qui renforçait leur colère.

Mais à Noël, Draco s'est levé lors du dîner. Tout le monde le regardait surpris, élèves comme professeurs. Il s'installa à la place où habituellement, Dumbledore faisait ses discours avant sa mort. La directrice le regardait d'un œil bienveillant d'ailleurs.

Draco pris alors la parole.

- Lors de l'intrusion des Mangemorts il y maintenant 6 mois, j'ai aidé l'ennemi à rentrer. J'assume; je suis complice. Maintenant que les choses soit clair : Je n'ai pas tué vos frères, vos sœurs, vos amis ou encore vos amants que vous avez peut-être perdu lors de cette soirée. Ce sont les Mangemorts et personne d'autres qui sont coupables. Bien sûr, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont pu les tuer ce soir-là, je ne conteste pas. Seulement, je ne suis qu'un pauvre complice pas un assassin. Et sincèrement, si c'était à faire, je le referait car jamais je n'aurais laissé ma mère se faire tuer. C'est effectivement ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne le faisais pas. Combien d'entre vous auraient eu les couilles de dire non à Voldemort ? Combien auraient refusé de faire ce fardeau alors que menacé de tuer la personne que vous avez aimé le plus au monde ? Mon père aurait pu mourir, j'aurai pu mourir, je m'en fiche, mais ma mère c'est tout autre chose. Je l'aime et c'est la seule qui compte. Alors si maintenant, il y en a encore qui ose me dire que je suis un meurtrier, qu'ils pensent d'abord à ce que eux aurait fait dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Maintenant, que ceux qu'ils veulent me tuer pour venger leur être cher le fasse, je ne ferrai rien pour me défendre.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la pièce. Tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers lui. On se détourna de lui à après sa dernière phrase à la recherche d'une personne osant se lever. Ce fut seulement environ 3 minutes après qu'une élève de Serdaigle se leva brusquement et adressa à Draco un regard noir.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, mon frère ne serait pas mort !

- Peut-être, oui. Maintenant, dis-toi bien qu'il est mort et que de toute façon, il serrait mort un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être lors de la batailler, peut-être aujourd'hui. Mais il est mort alors laisse la en paix.

La jeune fille resta immobile et muette face à cette réplique et finit par se rassoire en silence, presque honteuse. Personne ne parlait et au bout de quelques minutes, Draco sonda la salle et retourna à table. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, la totalité des élèves étant encore sous le choc. J'observa Draco, réalisant à peine toute l'humanité de son discours. Il s'assit aux côtés de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, je pense vu qu'il était tout collé l'un à l'autre. Le black embrassa son front et Draco lui souria.

Le lendemain, Draco entrait dans le bureau de la directrice et demandait à rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, lui, Zabini et Parkinson….

- Quand tu penses qu'on a mépriser ce type pendant des années et qu'à présent c'est nôtre allié et si je ne puis dire, un "ami" !, déclara Hermione.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il nous a rejoint, nos disputes avec Draco ont cessé. On a commencé à se tutoyer et ils nous arrivent de discuter de tout et rien. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment intimes mais au moins la haine est effacée.

Nous avons continué de parler longtemps, longtemps encore après jusqu'à ce que Ron parle de George…

- Hier, il a fermé la boutique pour toujours et se fut comme s'il venait d'apprendre la mort de Fred… Quand il s'est reculé après avoir fermé à clé, il a regardé le magasin de haut en bas et a commencé à pleurer. Au début, il disait rien puis il est tombé à genoux et s'est mis à hurler tellement fort que tout les voisins sont sortis de chez eux pour voir qui faisait un tel boucan en pleine rue. Une dame s'est même approchée l'air super énervée mais s'est tue en voyant que c'était George qui pleurait aussi fort. Puis elle a fait comme tout le monde et s'est mise en cercle autour de lui. Ils étaient tous en cercle et le regardaient pleurer et hurler ! C'était horrible… Même moi je me suis mis à pleurer ! Personne parlait, y avait pas un bruit. C'était comme si on enterrait Fred une deuxième fois…

Je me rappele très bien de l'enterrement de Fred. George, nageant encore dans son rêve n'était pas venu en disant qu'il était stupide de faire l'enterrement de George puisqu'il n'était pas mort. J'étais au premier rang avec toute la famille Weasley et Hermione. Je tenais fortement la main de Ginny qui pleurait et la voir pleurer me fit pleurer moi aussi. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley pleuraient et Hermione avait mis ses lunettes de soleil pour éviter qu'on la voit pleurer autant. Je n'avais jamais assisté à un enterrement aussi triste. Beaucoup de fans étaient venus dire au revoir à Fred. Il faut dire que tout le monde aimait les produits "FWG". Ensuite, le cercueil fut introduit dans le trou et chacun jeta sa fleur au fond. Ron eut beaucoup de mal a laissé la sienne tomber…

- Et ta mère ? Ça va ?

- Elle a décidé que George reviendrait vivre à la maison. Je pense que c'est mieux pour lui.

- Oui… Rester dans leur appartement lui ferra beaucoup trop mal…

- C'est ce qu'on a tous pensé.

Le silence se fit.

- Bon, on rentre ? Parler de choses déprimantes n'est jamais bon.

- Ouais. En plus, j'ai faim.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Ronald Weasley !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non, Hermione Granger ?

Ma meilleure amie rougit et j'éclate de rire face à leur petit couple. Le retour au château se fait gentiment et nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner.

Le repas se passe tranquillement. Nous croisons souvent Draco lorsque que nous sortons de table alors que lui vient d'entrer et se fut encore le cas ce soir. Nous le saluons et Ron et moi laissons Hermione devant la porte des dortoirs des filles pour finalement rentrer dans le nôtre. Dean dormait déjà, bien calé dans les bras de Seammus.

Leur relation fut, je l'avoue, un grand choc pour Ron, Neville et moi. Surtout que se fut très soudain ! Nous venions tous les trois de terminer de dîner et au moment d'ouvrir la porte des dortoirs, on tombe en plein sur Seammus, à califourchon sur Dean, en train de l'embrasser passionnément ! Imaginez un peu ! Le choc quoi ! Dean s'est relevé d'un coup, éjectant littéralement Seammus qui ne comprenaient rien, et a accouru vers nous pour essayer de dissimuler tout ça. Neville, qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, lui dit que ça ne posait pas de problèmes, juste que c'était un peu brutal comme révélation. Rassuré, il avait attrapé le bras de Seammus, toujours perdu, et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. On les a pas revus avant le matin….

Mais à présent, tout cela parait normal. L'habitude sûrement vu que maintenant, il ne se gênent pas pour s'embrasser devant nous. Étrangement, aucun Gryffondor ne semble surpris, à croire qu'on était les seuls à n'avoir rien vu venir !...

Les deux étaient donc endormis et la lumière provenant de la salle de bain nous indiqua que Neville était déjà là. Ron et moi sommes rentrés en silence pour ne pas réveiller les tourtereaux et avons discuté tranquillement sur mon lit. J'aime l'ambiance qui règne dans la tour Gryffondor le soir. Les seuls bruits sont les chuchotements des élèves pas encore couchés, les crépitements du feu qui se consume lentement dans la petite cheminée au milieu de la chambre. C'était reposant après une journée bien remplie. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne suis pas le seul car il est seulement 22 heures et les deux amoureux ont dû s'endormir à cause du silence apaisant. Faut dire aussi qu'hier, on avait décidé de faire une petite fête pour célébrer les 1 an de leur couple. Juste entre nous, tous les 5. C'était vraiment génial, on a éteint vers les 2 heures du mat' ! Neville et Ron leur on fait faire n'importe quoi c'était excellent ! Je n'oublierai jamais les gages que Seammus et Dean ont dû faire, tous plus stupides les un que les autres.

Neville sort enfin de la salle de bain et Ron prend sa place. Je discute avec lui le temps que mon meilleur ami finisse de se préparer. Notre petit timide avait bien grandi et était devenu un homme ! Sortant avec Severus Rogue, il avait pris de l'assurance et on retrouvait par moment le caractère du prof de potion dans les paroles de Neville quand il s'énervait sur quelqu'un. On aimait beaucoup le chercher sur ces petits détails d'ailleurs ! Ou quand il fixait Rogue pendant les cours ! Ron aimait souffler sur son cou en murmurant " Oh oui Neville, suces-moi…" Neville se retournait brusquement, rouge cramoisi et grognait comme un chien. " N'importe quoi !" qu'il disait. Même si une fois, je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu murmurer " D'abord c'est même pas moi qui suce…". Journée choc, je l'avoue.

Ron sort et je prends ma douche. Brûlante, comme toujours : 43 degrés environ. J'aime mes douches ainsi, mes muscles se détendent d'un seul coup, et l'eau brûlante étonnamment me remonte le moral. Je me sens mieux. Parfois, quand je suis vraiment mal, j'aime augmenter et augmenter, frôler les 50 degrés et me brûler le corps. Je dois paraître fou, mais c'est parfois le seul moyen d'aller mieux pour moi. La douche finie, j'enfile mon pyjama et m'installe dans mon lit, souhaitant au passage une bonne nuit aux deux abrutis qui continuaient de parler.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla en même temps dans le dortoir. Dean se fait embrasser par Seammus, encore dans les vapes. De l'amour guimauve dès le matin… Pouah ! Ron baille comme un cheval, la bouche grande ouverte et s'est à peine s'il a ouvert les yeux. Neville se lève directement et file vers la salle de bain, comme tous les matins. Moi, je prends le temps de m'habituer car je me relève souvent trop vite et ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Je reste assis quelques secondes le temps que j'y vois à nouveau et seulement à ce moment-là, je commence à me préparer. La journée d'aujourd'hui va être chargée et j'opte pour une tenue décontractée : des converses, un jean et la chemise obligatoire de l'école sans oublier la cravate. Neville sort et je prends sa place, m'habille rapidement, me brossa les dents et sors afin de laisser ma place à Dean et Seammus qui s'habillaient toujours ensemble, juste après moi. Ron passe toujours en dernier, étant le dernier à émerger. Quand je sors, monsieur venait tout juste de lever ses fesses. Et après, il se plaint qu'on le dise feignant ! Nan mais je vous jure !

- Ron, bouges un peu plus vite ou on va **encore** être en retard !, se plaignit Neville en insistant sur le "encore".

- Oui c'est bon, j'arrive…

Le rouquin part s'habiller et après 15 minutes d'attentes, nous partons déjeuner. Ginny et Hermione nous attendent en discutant vivement. Ron s'assoit aux côtés de Hermione et moi près de Ginny. Je l'embrasse.

- Désolée pour hier, je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre après les cours, les filles ont tenu à ce qu'on aille à Prés au Lard pour les tenues de bal !

- T'inquiètes, j'avais complètement oublié moi aussi. On remettra ça une autre fois.

Elle me sourie et je lui rends son sourire. Le petit-déjeuner est calme, comme chaque matin. Les gens ne sont pas encore réveillés. Certains ont la tête bancale et s'appuient sur leur main, d'autres vont bientôt tomber la tête la première dans leur assiette, certains baillent toutes les 30 secondes. J'aime regarder les élèves le matin, avec leur visage endormi. On trouve de tout; du petit chiot endormi à l'ours mal léché !

- Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai finis.

Hermione, Ron et moi partons donc pour notre premier cours de la matinée. On commence avec Métamorphose. McGonagall nous apprit à transformer une pierre en pain. Le mien était plutôt réussi, je dois dire. Celui de Seammus par contre était dur comme pierre ( y avait pas que son pain qu'était dur d'après Dean… )

Ensuite, on enfile avec Vol. Mme Bibine nous demande de se mettre debout sur notre balai en volant pas au-dessus des 1m50 du sol. Ayant fais ce tour dès ma première année, je réussis l'exercice sans difficulté et Bibine m'autorise à voler un peu du moment que je rentre pour la fin du cours. Je vole quelques instants au-dessus du terrain avant de partir pour le lac où il y a 4 ans, je sauvais mon parrain. L'idée de me séparer de l'école dans les quelques jours à venir me déchire le cœur. Laisser 7 ans de ma vie dans ce château est énorme. Tous mes souvenirs, tous mes rires, mes peurs et mes angoisses, tout va rester ici bien conservé dans ce château qui m'a vu grandir…. Mais je laisse tout ceci pour recommencer une nouvelle vie avec Ginny et je suis heureux de le faire même si j'aimerai passer toute ma vie ici.

Je repartis vers Bibine et les autres. Ron et Hermione m'attendaient pour partir au cours suivant.

- Alors ? Vous avez réussi ?

- Je suis très bien débrouillé, normal en tant que gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

- Oui, oui. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début mais maintenant ça va.

- Tant mieux !

Hermione a cette capacité de toujours savoir se mettre en avant même quand elle a plus de mal que les autres. Mais bon, prétentieuse ou pas, on l'aime !

La matinée étant terminée, nous allons manger dans la Grande Salle en express car de suite après, on a 2 heures avec Trelawney dans la tour de Divination. Hermione elle a Arithmancie.

Cette prof est totalement folle ! Ses deux yeux ronds vous fixent, grossis par les verres de ses lunettes et en font trembler plus d'un ! Même Draco doit, au moins, frissonner ! Ouvrer votre troisième œil ! Regarder dans l'au-delà !! Aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis oui !

Notre cours se déroule avec les Poufsouffles. Des petits timides qui rougissent jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque l'un d'entre nous dit une phrase osée ! Du coup, Neville s'est mis en tête lors des cours de Potion, de faire beaucoup d'allusions à sa vie sexuelle avec Rogue. Déjà que ça crève les yeux vu que le prof fait exprès de chauffer le pauvre Neville et qu'en plus le p'tit Gryffy mate sans cesse notre cher Rogue, les pauvres ne supportent pas l'idée que le grand méchant loup couche avec le gentil Neville, défenseur des peureux. Quoi que maintenant, les peureux, Neville préfère les faire pleurer. Parfois même, il fait vraiment peur avec ce sourire sadique qu'il aime tant…

Trelawney arrive enfin et pose ses affaires sur le bureau, nous invitant à s'asseoir. Ron et moi sommes à la même table, comme toujours. La prof fait l'appel puis présente le sujet de notre leçon du jour.

- Tout le monde sait ce qu'est un rêve je suppose, jeunes gens. Qui- qui peut me dire combien de type de rêve il existe ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

- 3 madame.

- Très bien Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Effectivement, il existe trois sortes de rêves; les rêves montrant le passé, les rêves prémonitoires, qui montrent le futur, et les rêves simples, qui n'ont aucune signification. La plupart des gens font ces derniers. Seuls quelques élus peuvent voyager dans le temps dans le monde des rêves. Il faut savoir que les rêves ne sont pas qu'une simple image produite par notre cerveau ! Les rêves reflètent toujours les pensées ou les envies de leur propriétaire. Chez certaines personnes, qui ont une envie très puissante, les rêves se suivent et crée une sorte de deuxième monde où leur rêve représente la vie qu'il aimerait, la plupart du temps.

- Madame ?

- Oui, monsieur Londubat ?

- Existe-il un moyen de fouiller les rêves de quelqu'un ?

- Très bonne question ! Je sais qu'il existe un sort qui permet de faire ceci, mais le nom m'échappe. Il vous suffira d'aller à la bibliothèque si vous souhaitez connaître ce sortilège. Il a été crée il y a bien longtemps par un magicien assez connu dans notre cher pays de l'Angleterre. Ce mage voulait connaître les songes de sa bien aimée et voir si la belle rêvait de lui. Malheureusement, il découvrit qu'elle aimait son meilleur ami et la tua.

Le silence s'abattit d'un seul coup.

- Bref, continuons !

Et le cours continua….

Après ça, on partit manger, ayant rejoint Hermione. Le repas est animé et je discute avec Dean de stratégie de Quidditch pendant que Seammus parle sur "oh combien Dean est sublime" avec Ginny ! ( Ce qui eut le mérite de faire rougir le concerné jusqu'aux oreilles !)

Après des heures de conversation, nous nous levâmes. Draco lui rentre avec sa bande. On se salue d'un signe de tête et chacun continue son chemin.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, je salue tout le monde et pars me coucher.

Je repense au cours de Trelawney. Voir les rêves des autres est une idée bien plaisante ! De quoi rêve Ginny ? Et Ron et Hermione ? Dean et Seammus ?

Et les rêves de Draco ?.... De quoi rêve-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il rêve ou cauchemarde plutôt ? Je veux savoir. Demain, c'est décidé, je vais à la bibliothèque me renseigner et si je peux, je le teste de suite !


End file.
